Shadowglen
|Desc = Battle rages against the Bonejaw clan of cave goblins. |Reset = unknown, seems to happen multiple times a day |Leave = Yes |Diff = Scaled |Req = |Loot = yes |BM = yes |Notes = }} General Information Sometimes when you visit Shadowglen, the fearsome Bonejaw clan of goblins will attempt to drive you back. When this happens, your Adventure Finder will say under Events/Scenarios Battle rages in Shadowglen (Bentlimb Wood). You will get this message when you arrive at Shadowglen: The sounds of battle ring throughout Shadowglen. Your fellow adventurers are currently engaged in a brutal fight to drive back the savage goblins of the Bonejaw Clan. The mechanics of Shadowglen are not well understood. Based on the description of a battle between adventurers and goblins, it may be a multiplayer scenario in which a certain number of goblins must be collectively defeated before the scenario ends. The battles may, on the other hand, simply be on a timer. All foes are scaled: 9+, 11+, or 12+ to hit, chosen at random for each foe. The enemies can be divided in two groups. The first group consists of: * Bonejaw Fighter * Bonejaw Warrior * Bonejaw Defender These three types of enemies have the following things in common: * You can flee after 1 round of combat * They can be subdued or killed normally * Each one has around 50 SP * They cannot be quick-combated * You encounter them one at a time * If you kill one of these enemies you may find some gold and/or loot; if you subdue you do NOT get any gold or loot Regardless of whether you choose to subdue or kill, after defeating one of these enemies you have a chance to find a single Battle Marker. The rest of the enemies are: * Risen Bonejaw Warrior – presumably undead, always a single one, cannot flee * Risen Adventurer – presumably undead, always a single one, cannot flee * A group of 3, 4 or 5 Bonejaw Warriors – you fight them one at a time, and cannot subdue, can flee after 1 round of combat * Bonejaw Shaman – before you fight him you’ll have to pass a check to resist his spell: . After the check you fight him normally, but you cannot flee You do NOT get any gold, loot or Battle Markers for defeating any of these enemies. In addition to the above foes you will sometimes encounter a small group of goblins that attack you from afar using slings. You do not get to fight them, you can only try to avoid the volley of stones. To do so you can: * Use Fortification (40+), Elementalism (40+) or Shadow Magic (40+) – if successful you get some experience to the used power (usually 4, but sometimes 8 XP) * Attempt to dodge the hurled stones... – You must pass a If your dodge attempt or your power fails you take a little damage. Overall this is a very good grinding spot for Battle Markers. If you arrive when there is no battle happening, you will see this message: Currently, Shadowglen looks peaceful. From time to time, however, adventurers bold enough to make their way into the vale will find themselves (and their fellow adventurers) engaged by the merciless goblins of the Bonejaw Clan.